clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pizza Island
An island that was found on March 29th 2006. The island itself is a gigantic slice of pizza that was loaded with all kinds of toppings. It was unknown who made the gigantic pizza. "Toppings" (rooms) * The Leaning Tower of Pizza A tower built by Rory. It was built with very gewy cheese with a lot of toppings at the bottom and top. It was supposed to stand up streight, but since the cheese was very gewy, the tower almost fell. It is one of the most popular sites. * Tomato Resort A resort with a lake that was filled with tomato sauce. It has several hotels that's made out of tomatoes and spas that's filled with hot sauce (ouch!). * Topping City A city where penguins can hang. It's one of the largest cities on the island. * Cheese Mall A mall where penguins buy stuff that's never been discovered before. This mall was built by Rory and built with non-melted cheese. * Pizza Park An amusement park that's themed by pizzas. It's home to the largest rides in Club Penguin like Turbo Pizza-the longest roller coaster, The Cheese Factory-the second largest indoor ride, and Tomato River-the second longest river rapids. Games * Pizzatron 6000 The second version of Pizzatron 3000. It's like the same thing but, there's more toppings and 2-4 penguins can ask pizzas at the same time. This game can be found at Topping City. * Cheese Panic You, Rookie, and other penguins are helping Rory not to let The Leaning Tower of Pizza fall because an earthquake happened. This game can be found at The Leaning Tower of Pizza. * Rush Hour Help the employees at the Cheese Mall by giving them the outfits, pizzas, and accessories they want. This game can be found in the Cheese Mall. * Tour Guide Trouble Help lead the penguins where they want to go and find the missing tour guides. This game can be found at Tomado Resort. * Hyper Arcade Play short 50 arcade games to win a golden medal for being the first penguin to play 50 arcade games in a row. This game can be found at the Pizza park. Resources * Pizza * Bread * Tomado Sause * Cheese * Toppings * Other Fast Food * Soda * Juice * Milk * Dessert Pizza Slogans * "Bring out the pizza in you." * "May the pizza be with you." * "When ever there is pizza, we'll be there!" Villians None. Inhabitants * Penguins * Puffles Access * Play an updated version of Jet Pack Adventure. * Play an updated version of Hydro Hopper. * Use the map. * Use your Elite Penguin Force device. * Ask Devin203040506070puffle00XD to give you a teleport potion labeled "pizzaisland". Popular Penguins * Link * Dancing Penguin * Ford Car * Sam Rudi * Pizza Penguin **A penguin that wheres a pizza costume. Trivia * There are actually 100 rooms on the island, but you need to unlock it. To unlock it, play the 10 new missions avalible on Pizza Island. * In the future, there could be 5 new rooms to check out. See Also * Chocolate Island Category:Rooms Category:Islands